Incredible N Sanity Crisis
by NekoNekoAmy
Summary: Crash and the Gang are sent to Gensokyo to stop a Incredible Crisis. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Our Heroes! Crash and Coco Bandicoot!

Crash Bandicoot was taking a nap as usual, dreaming about Wumpa Fruit. Coco Bandicoot was on her laptop as always, browsing through the internet when she encountered information about Gensokyo. "Hmmm...Hmmmm..." She read through the article and then gasped. "Crash! Crash! Look!" Crash payed no attention to her and he was still asleep. "Come on, Crash! Wake up! I found some important information!" Coco shaked her older brother to wake him up. Crash woke up and looked up at the younger bandicoot and rubbed his eyes. "Crash! Take a look!" Coco showed Crash a beautiful landscape with the sun rising. "Isn't this beautiful? Apparently, that place is called Gensokyo..." The younger bandicoot was amazed at how beautiful Gensokyo looked. Crash saw something in the picture that caught his eye and pointed at it.

"Hmmm? What is it, Crash?" Coco looked towards where Crash was pointing and saw a shrine. "Oh. Apparently, that is the Hakurei Shrine..." She smiled. "This place seems wonderful for a vacation!" Suddenly, Aku Aku rushed to find Crash and Coco. "Crash! Coco!" Aku Aku called out, he had a worried expression on his face. Crash heard Aku Aku and signaled that Aku Aku was calling them. Coco looked up at Crash and nodded, closing down her laptop and going with Crash to find Aku Aku. The mask saw the two bandicoots and floated up to them. "Crash, Coco, I have just received a letter from Gensokyo. You best read it. I fear Cortex is up to no good again." Crash nodded and saw the letter sitting on a pile of wood. He grabbed it and read the letter.

 _"...Whoever receives this message...We need your help...Gensokyo has been cursed by a greater evil we have never seen before. This world is in danger and if the border goes out...No...it's too awful! I can't say it! Those Youkai...They would go insane!..._

 _I should tell you what happened, shouldn't i?_

 _Well, a Scientist from the Outside World had somehow crossed the border to Gensokyo. That Gap Hag must have been responsible for it! It could only be..._

 ** _An Incident._**

 _The Incident is approaching and we can't do anything but hope for a hero. I tried to fight those guys off but they proved that they were stronger than me. Even the Ordinary Magician couldn't get them. Please save us, great hero. We beg of you._

 _-R.H"_

Coco looked over Crash's shoulder and read the letter. "Aha! Cortex IS up to no good again! Whoever this R.H is, they need our help! We need to get to Gensokyo to help the youkai and R.H!" Aku Aku nodded. "I will go with you. You'll need some extra help." Aku Aku then teleported Crash, Coco and himself to Gensokyo. Aku Aku groaned in pain. "Ughh...I may be using...too much power..." He fainted and blacked out.

"Hey...Hey...Wake up! Come on!"

Aku Aku suddenly woke up and found himself at the foot of a shrine. "Is this...the Hakurei Shrine...?" He looked around. "Uhh..No. This is the Moriya Shrine." A girl with green hair looked down at Aku Aku. "Hey, are you okay?" The girl offered her hand to help Aku Aku up. "Yes, I'm fine..I-i can just float up myself, thank you.." Aku Aku tried to float back up but for some reason, he could not. "Wh-what? How can this be...?" The girl looked confused and decided to help Aku Aku up. "It's nice to hear that you're okay. My name is Sanae Kochiya. I must say that is a very nice kimono you're wearing!" Sanae smiled. Aku Aku looked confused. "Kimono?" He looked down and saw he was wearing a blue kimono with red flowers. "What? B-but i...Wait a minute..." Aku Aku slid down one of his Kimono sleeves and saw that he had hands. "Whaaaaaat?! Wha-what happened to me?!" Aku Aku had been transformed into a youkai! Sanae looked at Aku Aku, confused. "Hmmm? Why are you shocked that you have hands? Who are you anyway...?" Aku Aku was shocked that he became a youkai. "I-i'm Aku Aku...I actually used to be a mask." Sanae smiled, "Really? Kokoro would have LOVED you! She loves masks! She is a menriki after all!" Aku Aku looked around, he couldn't find Crash or Coco around. "I have to find them...I'll talk to you later, Sanae!" Aku Aku ran off to find Crash and Coco, hoping they weren't in danger.


	2. Journey to the Hakurei Shrine Part 1

Aku Aku was worried that Crash and Coco wouldn't recognize him as a youkai. He just looked so...different than before. He wore a light blue kimono patterned with red flowers. He hoped that Crash and Coco recognized him and suddenly, he heard a growl. "Grrr...Why me?! Why am i a woman?! I don't get it!" shouted a mysterious voice. Aku Aku knew who that was right away, it was his evil twin brother, Uka Uka. "Uka Uka? Is that you i hear?" Aku Aku called. Uka Uka was shocked at hearing his older brother's voice, He would be humiliated if Aku Aku found out that he was a youkai! Uka Uka tried changing his voice to a feminine tone. "Uka Uka? Darling, who is that?" Aku Aku knew he was trying to change his voice. "Come on out, Uka Uka. You cannot fool me." Uka Uka sighed and decided to come out of his hiding place. "I swear to god, if you fucking dare laugh at me..." Uka Uka whispered under his breath. Uka Uka was wearing a dress with a lock in the middle, his hairpieces were three bones connected to each other. Aku Aku tried his hardest not to laugh at Uka Uka but failed and erupted in laughter. "I never thought you were THAT kind of Youkaaaaaaaaaai!" Aku Aku cried while laughing. This got Uka Uka to explode in rage. "Oh yeah?! Atleast i'm not wearing some girly-crap kimono!" He yelled at Aku Aku. "We're going to the Hakurei Shrine." Uka Uka grabbed Aku Aku's arm before snarling. "NOW." Aku Aku stopped laughing and looked at Uka Uka. "What about Crash and Coco? And since you're here, what about Cortex?" He asked. "Fuck them! Crash is a dumbass, Coco's a bitch and Cortex is a pussy anyway! I know how to get to the Hakurei Shrine anyway!" Uka Uka responded angrily and dragged Aku Aku to the path to the Hakurei Shrine.

On the way to the Hakurei Shrine, the two brothers, Aku Aku and Uka Uka, encountered the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Aku Aku looked at his younger brother in confusion. "Uka Uka? What are we doing here?" He asked. Uka Uka looked back at Aku Aku and responded, "We're going in the library of that mansion to get a map." Aku Aku was shocked and said, "I thought you said you knew the way to the Hakurei Shrine!" Uka Uka snarled, "I do! It's that i don't know the rest of this god forsaken dimension!" Aku Aku kept quiet for a moment before responding with, "Touche." Uka Uka looked over at the Mansion. "Anyway, I doubt you know your way around here anyway. So it's more benefical to you than me." He said, grinning. Aku Aku saw a gate guard sleeping by the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "Hmm? Who's that?" He asked. Uka Uka saw the gate guard and sighed in disgust. "That's Hong Meiling. She's the gate guard to this place. Luckily, she always falls asleep on the job so we can get past. Just try not to wake her up." Uka Uka sneaked past Meiling and mangaged not to wake her up. "Come on, Aku..." Aku Aku looked around nervously and said with a shaky voice, "I..I don't think we should be doing this..." Uka Uka sighed. "Yeah, i knew you would say that. But i saw a crystal in here and i'm gonna geeeeet it!" Uka Uka grinned. Aku Aku turned to Uka Uka. "A crystal...?! Alright then.." Aku Aku tried to sneak past Meiling but stepped on a twig, which got Meiling to wake up. "AGH! Sakuya, don't knife me!" Meiling screamed. She then looked around and saw the Aku Uka Brothers.

"HALT! State your business!" She shouted. Uka Uka procedeed to run in the Mansion while Aku Aku stayed behind. "I apologize for my brother's attitude. I am Aku Aku." Meiling looked at Aku Aku, confused. "Never seen a youkai like you before...What business do you have with Miss Remilia?" "Ah, yes. I was just trying to get a crystal while my brother was getting a map of Gensokyo." Aku Aku responded. "A crystal? A map of Gensokyo? I have no idea where you got that crystal thing from but a map...You must be from Sado, right? You know, where Mamizou came from!" Meiling said with a smile before being serious again. "Ahem..Sorry, I can't let you in." Aku Aku had an idea to distract Meiling. "I saw a maid with an angry expression." He lied. Meiling was shocked. "Aghh! No! Sakuya's angry with me?! Oh man..." Meiling then looked at Aku Aku and pleaded. "Please help! I'll do anything you'll want me to do! Just please save me from Sakuya!" She begged. Aku Aku smiled to himself and said, "Let me in the Scarlet Devil Mansion and i'll help you."

"Done!" Meiling responded quickly and opened the gate. "Now, what do i do?!" She asked hastily. Aku Aku responded, "Act like you were beaten up. She'll definitely believe you." Meiling nodded and lied down on the ground, acting like she was beaten up. Aku Aku grinned and went into the Scarlet Devil Mansion.


End file.
